1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates a brain activity measuring apparatus, a brain activity measuring method, a brain activity deducing apparatus, a brain activity deducing method, and a brain-machine interface apparatus
Priority is claimed on Japanese Patent Application No. 2011-108749, filed May 13, 2011, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
2. Description of Related Art
A human brain, which is responsible for a human behavior, processes information. In order to deduce the information, it has been attempted to establish a model correlating a brain activity and a signal generated by the activity. For example, a technique, in which a signal generated by a human brain activity is measured and a brain activity is analyzed based on the measured signal, has been proposed.
For example, a technique for analyzing a brain activity model has been proposed (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application, First Publication No. 2008-229238). In this technique, a signal strength distribution formed at a circumferential part of a head is measured through time. Then, an amplitude distribution of each current element in a cerebral nerve model is re-constructed based on the measured time-series data. Then, the cerebral nerve model is configured based on the time-series data of each current element. Then, a causal connection of the brain activity model is extrapolated based on the time-series data of each current element.